Ciel and Grell's jealousy of Sebastian's cats
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: (Ignore the stupid title XD) Ciel and Grelly get jealous of all the attention Sebastian gives his cats Short little thing that I wrote spur-of-the-moment Sebasciel READ IT * *


Okay, so dis is a small little thingy that I wrote in like, an hour

Sorry if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm waaaaay too lazy to proofread this XD

But yeah

Enjoy ~(^.^)~

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis climbed into the window of his room, carrying multiple kittens in his arms.

"Bochan will never allow me to keep these…" He thought aloud. "I'll have to hide them where he can't see them~" He opened his closet door, where the entrance to a secret room that he had built was.

"SEBAS-CHAN!~" A voice came from the dozens of black uniform tailcoats. Sebastian groaned and felt around through the tailcoats, trying to get ahold of Grell's hair so he could pull him out of his little hiding place.

"Ooh, Sebas-chan~ I had no idea you were so handy there with your ha- Ow!" Grell cried as the demon grabbed his long red hair and yanked it hard. The redhead came stumbling out of the closet, one hand on his head.

"That hurts!" He cried indignantly, a pout upon his lips.

"Mm, I know." Sebastian said shortly. "Now tell me, Grell-San, what were you doing in my closet..?"

"Well.. I.. Uh…" Grell didn't exactly know how to explain what he had been doing.

~~Earlier~~

"RONNIE, LOOK! I STOLE SOME OF SEBAS-CHAN'S CLOTHES!" A very excited Grell cried, hugging the butler's tailcoat to his chest.

"… Er… Why…?" Ronald asked, slightly confused. "What's the point of stealing his clothes?"

"Well for one, it smells like him~ The scent of sexy demon drives me wild!~" He wiggled his ass slightly and giggled. "And also, Willy is sure to send me to return his clothes to him, which means about an hour or two skipping work~"

"Ugh, it smells like demon scum in here." William said, walking in and pushing up his glasses. "Sutcliff, what do you have there?"

Grell quickly hid the clothes behind his back, he didn't want them taken away just yet. "Nothing much~"

William rolled his eyes. "Whatever you took from him, go give it back now, and be quick about it. We're shorthanded again and I will _not_ stand for _any_ overtime. Is that clear?"

Grell nodded sulkily. "Yessir.."

~~~End flashback thingy~~~

Sebastian sighed. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, well, Okay! That works!~" Grell winked and blew him a kiss. "So, shall we spend the day together?~"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed impatiently. "No, we shall not. You have work and I have duties as a butler. And I have to attend to my little darlings~"

Grell's expression instantly grew jealous. "Your 'little darlings'?! Who the hell are they!" He crossed his arms.

"My cats. Now get out." Sebastian pushed past Grell and into the little cat room he had built in the back of the closet.

"Your CATS?!" Yelled Grell, fuming. He could not believe that scruffy old _cats_ were getting more attention from Sebastian than he was. The shinigami pouted and sat on the bed, determined to wait until the demon came out of his hidden room.

Upstairs, Ciel heard Grell's yell about cats and put down the toy figures he still shamefully played with.

"Cats..?" He muttered. "I thought I told him that cats weren't allowed in this manor.." He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was extremely jealous of Sebastian's cat obsession. Sighing, he got up and walked down to his room.

"Grell?!" He said, surprised when he saw the shinigami. "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"I'm waiting for Sebby, he's been in that closet for over a half an hour!" Grell replied, pointing to the closet.

"The closet..? How?! It's tiny!"

"I know! Let's go check where he went.." Grell didn't want to team up with Ciel at all, nor did Ciel want to team up with Grell, but they both didn't want Sebastian's cats getting any more attention from him.

"Alright." Ciel said shortly, crossing his arms and watching the shinigami, who threw the door to the closet open and tossed all the clothes in it out. At the back, there was a small door, it looked newly made.

"He build a whole new room in _my_ mansion?!" Ciel exclaimed angrily.

"Apperently so…" Grell pressed his ear to the wooden door.

"Mmmn… So soft… Such an amazing, enticing body..~ Ahn! No, get off of that, we'll do that later! Off! Or I might have to punish you~~" Were the things he heard from the other side of it.

"….. WHAT." Ciel said, turning bright red. Grell swung open the door, practically radiating jealousy.

Sebastian was sitting on the floor, surrounded by hundreds of cats. His shirt, vest, tie, and tailcoat neatly folded a few feet away. Grell immiendently suffered an intense nosebleed at his bare chest and Ciel's jaw dropped, then he looked down and kicked the ground, his face redder than Grell's hair.

"I.. Um.. Bochan, what exactly are you doing here..?!" Sebastian asked. Ciel mumbled something in return.

"What did you say?" Sebastian asked, dully noting that Grell had passed out from blood loss and now had dozens of cats resting on him.

"I heard the word cats and since I told you not to have cats in this manor, I decided to investigate." Ciel said louder. Sebastian nodded and absentmindedly petted a small black kitten.

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the kitten, it was still getting Sebastian's attention. He hated cats for that reason and because of his allergies… speaking of which, were starting to act up in this roomful of cats. He sneezed several times in a row and then glared at a nearby fluffy cat.

"Sebastian-AcHOO!- Lets-ACHOO!- Go, these stupid- ACHOO!- Cats are making my allergies act-ACHOO!- up" He sniffled and glared deeper at the cats.

Another figure walked in the door and Sebastian's expression turned sour.

"I've come to pick up Grell Sutcliff." William said, staring distastefully at the demon.

"I thought I told you to keep better track of your employees." Sebastian said. "He's caused quite a bit of trouble here."

"I don't listen to demon scum like you." He pushed up his glasses then used his deathskythe to pick up Grell, who was still passed out. "We'll be going now."

"SEBAS-ACHOO-TIAN!" Ciel yelled, now in a bad mood. "Get me-ACHOO!-out of your stupid cat room!"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said calmly, picking up his master and following William and Grell out. Ciel hung onto Sebastian, hugging his butler tightly and childishly.

"Bochan, did my cats scare you that much?" Sebastian said in amusement, noticing how tightly Ciel was hugging him.

"N-No.." Ciel blushed and buried his face into the demon's shoulder. He was simply glad to have the demon's full attention again.

"….." Sebastian walked out of the closet and stared at his entire collection of tailcoats- all of which were on the floor. "… Bochan, what happened here..?" He was completely flabbergasted.

"Hm?" Ciel looked up and saw all the tailcoats on the ground. "Oh, that was Grell."

Sebastian sighed. "Bloody reaper…"

"Literally" Ciel added, giggling.

Sebastian chucked. "Indeed~"

"Hey Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do you pay so much attention to your cats..?"

Sebastian finally understood why Ciel hated cats. He hid his amusement for the most part, but his red eyes twinkled and his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Bochan, are you perchance.. jealous of my cats?~" He said it innocently.

"…" Ciel didn't answer and hid his face in the demons shoulder again, letting him know that he was right.

Sebastian chuckled. "If you wanted attention, why didn't you say so?~"

Ciel mumbled something inaudible and Sebastian tilted his face up.

"What was that?~"

"I was embarrassed…" Ciel hid his face yet again.

"Bochan~, you mustn't be embarrassed with me, I'm only a humble servant after all~"

"No.. You're more than just a servant.." Ciel looked up again, his blush slowly fading.

"Hm, you're right~" Sebastian said, winking. "I am simply one _hell_ of a butler~"

* * *

This was origanally gonna be Sebell, but it turned into Sebasciel

Omfg, you have no idea how hard it was to make this NOT into a Grellybean hurt/comfort story with Willy being the bad guy XD

But yeah~

By the way, I found a ship in Kuroshitsuji that isn't yaoi that i support~

.

.

.

ClaudeXLizzy

Reviews make me do a huge fangirl squeal when I read them, just sayin' ;3

OkayBaiNow

StaySexy

;)


End file.
